Dance for You
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: One night at a burlesque club has Jax smitten for one dancer. *Interracial Alert* One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Dance For You

Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OCs! I know it's been a while since I've updated Unthinkable, but this idea popped into my head watching Burlesque and listening to 'Dance For you' by Beyonce. I might just make it a one-shot, maybe multiple chapters. I don't know yet. But this is another Jax Interracial Story for the heads up! Anyways, Here you go!

* * *

It was just another night in the 'Prancing Vixen'. Men and very little woman filing into to watch the dancers strut their stuff. Girls walking around taking drink orders for the guests.

Jax and a few members enter the medium sized club. His bright blue eyes scan the floor for a good ttable. All he wants is to sit and enjoy a beer along with a good tease. It had been a long day for the Sons, which brought him to the place of sin.

The group of 5 sat down at one of the long tables.

A petite fair skinned girl walked up to their table with a note pad ready. Her dark hair rested on her shoulders and a face covered in make up. "Welcome to the Prancing Vixen, What can I get you gentlemen." She asks.

"Whatever beer you have on tap." Jax answers for the group.

"Alright, that'll be right up." She said, before walking away from the table.

* * *

Backstage, in one of the vanity stations, sat a girl with her hair still untouched and her body covered in a satin kimono with 'BabyGirl' on the back. Her hazel/green eyes focused inside of a medium sized psychology book with a notebook beside it where she wrote her notes.

"Christina, you're still not dressed? We go on in less than 5 minutes." A woman of hispanic descent said applying her red lipstick.

"I'm almost done with my psychology homework." She answers, jotting a few notes down.

"Just do it later. You know Bernie is gonna walk in here, and see you not dressed. Then he's gonna threaten to fire you, and you end up putting it away for a little bit.

Christina chuckles then gives a sigh. "I won't have time to do it later, Marie. When I get home, I'm gonna have to study for my Calculus midterm before I attempt to go to sleep."

"It's almost showtime girls! We have some special guests tonight in the audience. The Sons have graced us with an appearance and I want you girls to give it your all tonight. Show the men a great time."

"So give them V.I.P treatment, Bernie?" Camryn, one the dancers, questions.

Bernie nods. "Yes, Miss Camryn." He answers. His eyes stop on one of the girls, and a frown appears. He makes his way over towards the studying Christina. "So that means no homework or studying, Baby girl." He closes her text book.

Christina looks up at the mid-aged man. "Bernie, I have to get this homework done or I won't have time to study for my exam tomorrow. "

"That's not my problem, Christina. You're at work, which means no studying."

"But-"

"If you want to keep your job, I suggest you give up the textbook and we both know, you need this job." He said, with a smirk.

Christina rolls her eyes, and closes the book. She hands him the heavy textbook, and turns back towards her mirror.

"Anyways, Give a good show girls." With that Bernie leaves the room.

"Told you." Marie said.

"Whatever, I just can't wait until I get my degree so I can leave." Christina said, applying her make up.

"Like that's ever gonna happen."

Christina's body cringes at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yo, back off Kiara." Marie threatens.

"Or what? You're gonna cuss me out in Spanish? We all know that Christina is gonna be stuck working here and her 10 other jobs. Face it, you might not even get your degree with your personal life. History might repeat itself."

Christina quickly gets up to be blocked by Marie.

"She's not even worth it," Marie said, holding back the young woman.

Kiara lets out a chuckle then walks away from the two.

"One of these days, I'm just gonna do it." Christina said, slowly sitting down in her seat.

Marie lets out a chuckle. "Any place but here, I'm down for you to kick her ass but not here. I don't want you to lose your job." She said.

Christina sighs and continues to get ready for the performance.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Prancing Vixen. I'm your MC, Jordan and I'm proud to introduce you the vixens themselves. So sit back and relax, and enjoy the show."

Darkness took over, and the curtains open. The spotlight flashed on a brown-skinned beauty. Her hazel/green eyes being flashed with the bright light. She looked as if she could possibly be in her early to mid twenties.

Immediately Jax's eyes were drawn to the beauty.

"Underneath the city lights, There is a world few know about. Where rules dont apply, no and you cant keep a good girl down." The young woman sang.

The sound of the young woman's voice sent a tingle down his spine. A beautiful girl with a strong voice. Through out the number, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The song fades out, while another fades in.

"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes. Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes" The beauty sang, as she walked through the crowd. She was walking in Jax's direction as the other dancers spread out. She stops in front of Jax, and puts out her hand.

Jax glances at it, then grabs it. He looks at the petite woman, and the curves her body with the lingerie that covered her body. He's guided to a chair, and sits. He sat there and watched as her body moved with the beat. He was fighting everything in his body to contain himself. A beautiful woman with a beautiful body to match.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

The beauty slowly sits on Jax's lap with her hips moving in a circular motion.

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe_

_Baby let me put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_

Jax just wants to tackle her to the ground and give her the time of her life. She turns and faces him. She runs her fingers through Jax's hair as she looked into his eyes with a smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She grabbed his hands, and placed them on her but.

When the song finally ended, the two sat there. Jax has yet to let go of her firm ass. Chest to chest with full eye contact, seducing each other with their looks.

She finally pulled his hands off of her, and got up to leave the stage. Leaving him in the middle of the stage with a hard one.

* * *

"Baby girl, what was that?" Kiara asks.

"Dancing? Are you blind?" Christina answers, as she fixes her hair in the mirror.

"He wasn't suppose to touch you, and you weren't suppose to touch him like that."

Christina rolls her eyes. "Whatever, he's satisfied."

"Babygirl." Bernie called.

The sound of his voice causes everyone to stop what they're doing.

"Yes, Bernie?" Christina said, turning around to face her boss.

"What was that?"

"I did exactly what you told me to do. Give him the V.I.P treatment, which he looks very satisfied about." She said.

Bernie stares at the young girl for a while. "It was one of your best performances to date. Good job." He said, before leaving backstage.

* * *

The night ended, and the club was closed. The back door to the place opens, and there was Christina. She had a pair of sweatpants and tank top with a bun on her head. A backpack on her back and a set of car keys in her hand.

"Hey." A voice calls.

Christina turns to see the blue-eyed biker walking her way. "Not interested." She said, walking towards her car.

"You're not gonna hear what I have to say?" He asks.

"Nope, I have to get home. I'm also gonna looks past the boner that you got in the middle of the dance." She said, stopping at a caravan. She opened the side door, and placed her bag onto a pink car seat.

"At least give me a chance." He said, stopping at her car.

She looks up at him, and closes the side door. "I don't have time to date nor am I looking to date. So thanks but no thanks." She said, before climbing into the van.

Jax stood there, and watched as she drove away. He gave a small smirk, "She's gonna be a challenge." He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance for you

Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OCs.

A/N: I know you guys have been asking for a chapter 2 for a little while but I couldn't find the chapter I wrote out, so I ended up writing a new one. I hope you guys enjoy. If I don't update before the end of the year, Happy Holidays and stay safe. :)

* * *

Christina walked into the quiet home. The wall clock read 3:15 am. She sighed and places her keys on the end table. It was her usual time to get home, sometimes earlier. This was the only time of day where the house was most relaxing and quiet.

She places her bag onto the couch and turns on the light. Her books and notebooks slowly being spread across the coffee table. She sat down and began browsing through the pages.

"Sissy," a small high pitched voice said.

Christina glances up, "what are you doing up, lady bug."

"I peed in my bed cause my dream was scary." The little girl said, wiping her eye.

Christina gave a small smile, "alright let's get you cleaned up." She said, getting up.

She walked over towards her sister, who grabbed her hand. The two walked into the bathroom and ran a bath.

"Are you mad at me, sissy?"

Christina shook her head, "I can never be mad at you." She said. "You're my little lady bug." Christina started tickling her, making her her little sister laugh.

After she finished bathing her sister, she dresses the young girl and places her on the couch.

"Can I watch Dora?"

"You have to go back to sleep, Destiny." Chris said, walking upstairs.

"Please?!" Destiny yelled from downstairs.

Christina grabs the wet sheets from the small bed. On her way back, she glances in each room. Sleeping kids and teens in each room. She walked downstairs to see Destiny asleep with the TV on. A grin appears across her lips.

Once she places the sheets in the washing machine, she sat back down where her backpack contents were spread. Her eyes lol at the clock to read 3:55 am.

"Shit." She lightly cursed.

_\\\\\

Meerrrr meeerrrrr meeerrrr

Christina turns off her alarm. 5:00 am. She glances around to see Destiny curled up next to her in bed. Her body slowly making its way out of her bed, walking into the quiet hallway. She started banging on doors.

"Wake up! Time for school! If you're trying to shower, I suggest you get up now!"

"Dibs!" A girl yelled, running out of one of the room into the bathroom.

"No!" A teenage boy yelled, leaving another room. "Come on Alissa!"

"First come, first serve bro!" Alissa yelled back.

"This is why I take night showers," another teenage boy said, walking downstairs.

"Chris! Can you tell her to hurry up?!"

Christina laughed. " Rod, she just got in there."

"She's gonna take forever!"

"Maybe you should take night showers like Mike." She said, before walking downstairs. Christina walks into the kitchen and starts grabbing ingredients. "Who finished off the Apple juice?"

"I think Mariah did." Mike said, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mike, I was gonna make eggs." Chris said, pulling out eggs.

"Morning siblings. Christina you're looking absolutely beautiful this morning."

"Jamal, why'd you ditch school yesterday?" She asks.

"Someone is in trouble." A teenage girl said, sitting at the table.

"Because, I had stuff to do." Jamal said, sitting at the table.

"Or he was just hanging out with his friends and a bunch of girls."

"Jamal!"

"You're such a snitch, Mariah." Jamal said, leaning back in her seat.

"Jamal, you know how hard I'm trying to prove the state that I can take care of all 6 of you!"

"You're not gonna lose us, so stop saying that." Jamal said.

"Well considering Moms run in with the state in the past doesn't exactly put us in a good light. Last thing I want is for you guys to be split up in different foster homes."

Jamal rolls his eyes, "whatever."

"Are you ready for daycare?" Chris asks, opening the backseat door.

"I wanna spend the day with you." Destiny whines.

Christina brought herself to Destiny's height. " I have to go to school lady bug. I can't bring you with me."

"Why?"

"I have a test today and I have to focus." Chris answers. She watched as tears start to form in Destiny's brown eyes. "How about we have sissy time when I get off work at 5?"

"That's far away!"

"Nope it's not. When Rodney comes to get you after his interview, watch 3 shows and I'll be home when you finish."

"Can I watch Dora?"

Christina smiles and picks up Destiny to kisses her cheek. "You can watch whatever you like." She said in between kisses.

"That tickles." Destiny screams.

"I had to give my lady bug some kisses." She said, kissing her cheek one last time.

"Good Morning Destiny." A woman said, coming out of the house.

"Hi miss Deliah." Destiny greets walking into the home.

"Before I forget," Chris reaches in her pocket and pulls out a small wad of money. "Last month and this months payment."

"Thank you. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Work 3 jobs, going to school full time and taking care of your siblings. When do you find time to sleep.?" Deliah Said.

"Who needs sleep when you have coffee?" Christina chuckles, walking back to her car.

"Don't over work yourself, dear."

Chris opened the door. "I'll try not to."

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_

"Christina, can you take care of table 4? It's just 4 guys, and I'm backed up." Marie asks, holding a tray of food.

"Yeah," Christina began walking over towards the table, pulling out her pad. "Hi, my name is Christina and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you gentlemen?" She said, finally glancing up from her search. It was the guy from the night before with some of the men that came with him.

"4 coffees." Jax asks, admiring her discreetly.

"Anything to eat or would you like a moment?" She asks.

"More time please?" One of the bikers asks with an accent.

"Alright, let me go get you guys some coffee." She walks away from the table, feeling a set of eyes on her. She notices Marie standing behind the counter. "You set me up."

Marie chuckles, "He asked for you and I needed a small laugh."

Christina grabs the pot of coffee and walks back over. She fills each of their mugs with coffee. "You guys ready?"

"We've decided to pass on food." Another biker answers.

"Alright if you need anything, just let me know."

"We sure will Christina." Jax said, with a smile.

She shoots a fake smile back before walking away with an eye roll.

"Didn't know you were into bikers." Marie said, looking over at the Sons table.

"I'm not. He tried to ask me out last night but I turned him down before he could ask."

"What?! Come on Chris. We both know you need to get your freak on. He's actually cute compared to his friends."

Christina rolls her eyes, "I don't need anything but a winning lottery ticket. I don't have time for a guy nor do I need one."

"There's nothing wrong with casual sex."

"There is when you have a household full of teens and a child. I just want to focus on my degree and getting my life together. I appreciate the gesture but no thanks."

"So it's okay if I give it a go?"

"Have fun." Christina said.

Jax and the rest of the sons stood up and walked out the door. Christina walks over towards their table to pick up the small mess. She noticed a 100 dollar bill on the table, along with with a napkin with writing.

'Give me a call sometime.' Underneath was a number and his name. She rolled her eyes and placed the money in her apron.


	3. Chapter 3

Dance for you

Chapter 3

A:N- I know it's a short chapter but I felt inspired today. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"And then Dora and Boots ran into swiper the fox." Destiny said, in excitement.

"Oh no! Did Swiper take the flower?" Christina asks, browsing through the grocery isle.

"No, cause he said 'swiper no swiping!'"

"That's good, then what happened?" As her little sister went on about the episode, she scanned the boxes of cereal. She picked up two and placed them in front of Destiny. "Which one?"

Destiny looks at the two boxes. "Ummm...That one." She pointed to the coco puffs.

"Chocolate cereal it is," Chris said, tossing it into the almost full basket.

"Chris?"

"Yes lady bug?"

"Where's our mommy?" Destiny asks.

Chris stops and looks at her young sister. She gives a sigh, "I don't know lady bug,"

"Did she not loves us?" Tears started to build in Destiny's big brown eyes.

"Woah, mommy loves each of us. She might have a funny way of showing it but she loves us especially you." Chris assured. Deep down Chris didn't know how her mom felt about her nor her siblings. She wasn't gonna tell her little sister that.

"Does she love me like you do?"

"Now that is impossible because I love you this much." Christina answers, spreading her arms far apart.

Destiny shook her head and spreads her arms. "No because I love you this much."

Christina shook her head, "nope because I love you more than that." She said, pressing her lips against the 3 1/2 year olds head.

Destiny laughs, "okay, you win." She said.

"Can't beat sissy's love for you." Chris said, continuing her shopping.

As the two continued to stroll the grocery store, they come to an isle. Destiny finds herself looking at this one woman. She has blond streaks in her hair, which first caught her attention.

"I like your hair," Destiny said, loud enough for the woman to hear.

The woman smiles and walks over, "I like your hair too."

"My sissy did it for me."

The woman looks at Christina, "You've got yourself a beautiful daughter with good taste."

Christina chuckles, "Not my daughter, she's my little sister. What do you say Destiny?"

"Thank you, ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am, call me Gemma." The woman introduced, extending her arm to Chris.

"I'm Christina but friends and family call my Chris for short." She said, shaking the woman's hand.

"My name is Destiny Isabelle Hackman." Destiny announced.

The two women chuckled, "Nice to meet both of you." Gemma said, "You must be new, never seen you around here before."

"Me and my family moved here 6 months ago. Wanted a new start and surprisingly more job opportunities here. "

"Well, Welcome to Charming."

* * *

"Sissy where are we going?" Destiny asks from the back seat.

"Rodney forgot his lunch and asked me to bring it to him before I dropped you off." She said.

"He's got work too?"

"Yeah, he wanted to help sissy pay bills." She said. She stopped the car in front of a garage. She places the car in park and gets out with a container in hand.

"I want to help!" Destiny yelled, as Chris opens her door.

"Here, you can hold Rod's lunch." Chris instructed, taking the child out of the car seat. After taking off the safety belt, she makes her way towards the open garage.

"Can I help you?" A man asks with a thick accent. He looked familiar to Chris.

"Yeah, my brother called me to bring his lunch."

"Newbie!" The man yelled.

Sure enough, Rodney walked up to the three. "Thanks Chris," He said.

"No problem, I just went grocery shopping so there is food but I'm leaving money for a pizza." She said.

"Alright, later Chris."

"Bye Roddy." Destiny said,

"Bye Dessi." He said, with a smile.

(:::::::::::::::)

Rodney's POV (3rd person)

Rodney places his lunch on his station.

"You know Christina?" Jax asks, watching Christina get back into her car,

"Yeah, that's my older sister." Rodney answers, slowly getting back to work.

"Is she single?" Jax asks.

"Last I checked, yes."

"Does she always play hard to get?" He asks.

Rodney finally looks up at his boss, "why? You trying to get with my sister?"

"No reason." Jax said.

"Look, my sister isn't looking for a relationship right now. The way things are going right now with our situation , dating is the last thing on her mind." Rodney explains.

"What situation?"

Rodney shook his head, "Nothing, but I would like to get this car done within the next hour or so, so if you'd excuse me." He said.


End file.
